


All Your Fault

by Xiaojian



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gang Rape, Humiliation, M/M, Mild Gore, Rape, Sexual Violence, Succubi & Incubi, Verbal Abuse, Violence, heed the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaojian/pseuds/Xiaojian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The castle is suffering. It wants Trevor to suffer, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Your Fault

Why did everything in the castle have to bleed?

Blood was everywhere – welling up in the cracks of the floor, spilling from the walls, dripping from the ceiling. The denizens of the castle were no exception, forming their misshapen, demonic bodies from the blood that flooded through the halls. 

And misshapen they were. There had probably been a time, he thought, when the demons surrounding him had been beautiful. When they had been gorgeous and had the power to seduce mortals with a crook of their fingers. When their master had been awake, and the Castle had thrived off his misery.

But now their master was dormant, and the demons were bleeding.

“What should we do…with this little intruder?” The monster looming over him hissed. Blood oozed out of its mouth as it spoke, mixing with saliva and dripping onto Trevor’s face. Trevor growled, struggled to pry his chin from the demon’s grasp.

“I think we should cut off his hands.”

“Pull out his claws first!”

“His fangs, too.”

“Tear the skin from his back.”

“Break his bones, one by one!”

His ears were filled with the sounds of monsters shouting suggestions for his torment. There were four of them. Only four, and yet he hadn’t been able to defeat them. Even with their weakened, starving, sick bodies, the group had managed to tire him out, and when he had decided to retreat, they’d fallen on him as one, disarmed him with ease. He could see the Crissaegrim out of the corner of his eye from where he was being forced to kneel on the floor. Two clawed hands held each of his arms, while another set kept an iron grip on his shoulders, ragged claws digging through his cloak, puncturing his skin. The last monster stood in front of him, gloating over him and forcing Trevor to look up at its disgusting face. 

He glanced frantically at his lost sword again. So close, but that meant nothing when he couldn’t break out of the monsters’ hold. In an instant, his view of the weapon was blocked by rotting, bug-infested black feathers when the incubus in front of him stretched its wings. 

“Now, now…let’s not get too hasty. As satisfying as it would be to tear this vermin from limb to limb right here and now...” The demon punctuated its words by shoving the claws of its free hand into Trevor’s abdomen. Trevor let out a pained snarl.

“A criminal’s punishment should fit their crime,” it continued. It spoke agonizingly slowly, every word drawn out in a hiss. “And treachery, my friends, is a very, very serious crime…”

“Make it long and painful,” the one behind him chimed in.

“Make him suffer for what he’s done to us.”

“What he’s done to our _lord_.”

The one in front of him grinned, a twisted joy filling its eyes. “Besides,” it hissed. “We have all the time in the world to play with him.”

The monsters behind him shouted their approval. He wrinkled his nose as the demon in front of him – it must be their leader, Trevor thought – leaned close to his face, the creature’s rancid breath making his eyes water. 

“What do you think, _Alucard?_ What would be a fitting consequence for how you’ve betrayed your father, how you’ve caused him so much pain?”

Trevor spat in its eyes.

It recoiled, making a noise of disgust. It released his chin and wiped the saliva from its face with the back of a shining black claw.

“Look at that. No respect at all. Truly, our lord is cursed with a wretched disappointment for a son.”

It nodded to the others. Trevor was thrown to the ground, his nose slamming painfully into the cracked, grimy tile of the Forbidden Wing. 

His mother had _warned_ him how dangerous the place was, yet he’d still let himself be caught off guard. He was ashamed and furious at himself for his weakness, his stupidity.

The monsters began tearing off his gauntlets, his cloak. The leader yanked his head up, pried his mouth open, and shoved two razor-sharp claws inside. Trevor bit down immediately, but biting into the insectile carapace was like biting into solid steel. It made no difference, and the incubus laughed at him. Its claws roamed the inside of his mouth, shredding his gums, slicing his tongue. Trevor yelped, the noise muffled around the demon’s hand.

He attempted to kick blindly at the demons behind him as they tossed his cloak away, the freezing air of the castle biting at his naked torso. The monsters danced away from his blows easily, cackling. 

He froze, eyes wide, when the leader shoved two claws deep into his throat. His stomach revolted at the sensation, and he began to wretch. The demon noticed, and withdrew his hand just as Trevor vomited, coughing bile onto the already-filthy castle floor. The demon chuckled, admiring its claws, sticky and dripping with a combination of Trevor’s blood and saliva. It brought the tip of one claw to its own mouth, tapping it tentatively against its tongue. It hummed disapprovingly.

“Maybe you’ll feel better than you taste, little traitor.” It clicked two of its claws together in a bizarre imitation of a snap, the loud _clack_ filling the room. 

“Hold him down,” it ordered. The other monsters complied, pinning his arms easily. He snarled, tried to kick at them again, but claws ripped at the fabric of his pants, held his legs down. Trevor glared up at their leader, blood, bile, and saliva leaking from his lips in equal measure.

“What do you hope to accomplish by this, monster?”

The creature laughed again. Its voice was rough, dry, as broken and cracked as the castle itself. Its naked body, withered though it was, was still a perfect imitation of a human male’s. Trevor averted his eyes as it wrapped its claws around its genitals, slathering them with fluids from his mouth. One of the demons holding his arms gave him an answer, one hand running through his hair in a cruel mockery of affection. The tips of its claws sliced into the back of Trevor’s scalp, staining his pure white hair with strips of pink.

“We’re hungry. We’re _starving_. And it is all because of you.”

Another demon spoke up from his left, digging its own claws deeper into the muscles of his shoulder. “It would have been nice to have a better meal, but you know what they say about beggars and choosing…”

“Besides,” the third demon chimed in from where it was holding his legs, “I suppose he is pretty in his own…ugly way.”

“Ehh, if you say so. Too dead for my tastes. I don’t like expired food.”

“I like his hair, at least. Can I cut it off after this?”

The leader gave the other incubus a reassuring smile. “All in good time, my friend. All in good time.” It leaned down, gave Trevor a condescending smile that bared crooked, yellowing fangs. 

“I want you to know, _Alucard…_ ”

It walked around him, out of his sight. Trevor tensed, body going rigid as he felt the thing kneel behind him and tug his trousers down.

“That this…is all. Your. Fault.”

Trevor couldn’t suppress a pained gasp as the demon’s claws entered him, the sharp talons shredding his skin even as they forced him open. He struggled in vain against the hands holding him in place, the movement only deepening the pain of the claws as the forced their way inside him.

“Oh, how cooperative. He’s helping me.” The leader laughed, withdrawing his hand and yanking Trevor’s head back by his hair. Trevor glared at him with all the hatred he could muster.

“Taste how disgusting your blood is, whelp,” the demon ordered, shoving its claws past Trevor’s lips once again. Trevor gagged, the noise turning to panicked gurgles as the demon continued violating his mouth. His angry shouts were muffled into unintelligible cries.

“What’s that? You don’t want this?” The demon asked, feigning concern. “Well then, it’s not my place to protest if you want to make this more painful than it already would be.”

Trevor sputtered and coughed as his mouth was freed. The incubus laid its wet claws against Trevor’s back, drawing them down slowly, cutting deep furrows into the skin. Trevor grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, holding back a cry of pain. He would not give these monsters the pleasure of hearing him cry.

“You heard the boy. He doesn’t want me to prepare him any further.” 

“I’d say his eagerness makes up for his ugliness, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Perhaps he does have some redeeming qualities.”

“Go. To. Hell. All of you,” Trevor spat.

The laughter that burst from all around him was insane. Strong hands clasped Trevor’s hips, pulling them up and forcing his knees back under him while another hand pressed his head against the floor, cheek grinding against the cracks in the tile. A humiliating position.

“Speaking of hell, did you know…?” the leader leaned forward and whispered, blood-covered lips rasping over the skin of Trevor’s ear. “Patricide is one of the highest sins one can commit.”

“And rape is right up there with it,” Trevor snapped back.

More cackling. Trevor wanted to yell at them to shut up, just _shut up,_ but all coherent thought was wiped out of his mind when the demon entered him.

Trevor didn’t care about hiding his pain anymore. He screamed, thrashing violently, putting every ounce of strength in his body towards getting away from his violation. It was still fucking laughing, the chuckles mixed with groans as it forced itself deeper into the struggling body beneath it.

“Oh, dear,” the one on his right sighed. “I don’t think the poor little mutt has done this before.”

“All the better for it!” Another commented.

Trevor wanted his sword. He wanted to tear into these monsters, kill them slowly. But as much as he wanted that, what he wanted most was to get away. The monster wasn’t letting up. Trevor’s shouts turned to whimpers as the demon pushed mercilessly into him.

“I like that noise…” The one on his left purred. It touched its claws to Trevor’s cheek. “Make it again, and maybe I’ll be a bit more gentle when it’s my turn.”

Trevor nipped at its fingers, shouting “Damn you!” His shame deepened at the sound of his voice. It was weak, shaking, advertising the fact that he was on the verge of breaking into tears. He bit down on his own lip, hoping the pain would distract him from the other agony he was experiencing. 

“I’ve been holding back, little traitor,” the leader’s voice taunted from behind him. “Since you were so eager to get started, I think we can get to the main event.”

Trevor shrieked, a pure animal sound of fear and pain, as the demon sheathed itself fully inside him. He was horrified to find tears running down his face. He could no more hold them back than he could hold back the blood running freely down his thighs.

The demon that had been holding his legs seemed to realize that the leader had him under control. He came around and kneeled in front of Trevor, taking his head in his hands, claws pressing into the sides of his scalp as the monster forced Trevor to meet his gaze.

“This is for all you’ve done to us. For all you’ve done to your father. He doesn’t love you, anymore.”

Trevor spat at it. The demon barely flinched, simply pulling his hands back and slapping Trevor hard across the face. 

“When he awakes and comes back to us, it is not you he will care about. We are the ones who have loved him all this time. We are the ones who have been _loyal_ to him all this time. You were given the gift of his bloodline, and you rejected it like the ungrateful bastard you are, condemning all of us to a life of misery and starvation.”

Trevor just growled at him. He didn’t trust his voice now, not with the crying, not with his body rocking painfully with the thrusting of the demon behind him.

“Repeat after me: You’re worthless.”

“You’re worthless,” Trevor taunted, barely getting the sentence out between silent sobs.

The demon’s grip tightened, threatened to crush Trevor’s head between its hands. Trevor blinked as his own blood dripped into his eyes, blurred his vision.

“Try that again,” the demon warned. “Or I promise you, I’ll make my turn more painful than you could ever imagine.”

Trevor closed his eyes, biting his lips viciously. The demon sighed.

“Well then, you asked for it – ”

“I’m…” The word slipped past Trevor’s lips almost unbidden.

“I’m sorry? I didn’t catch that.”

“I’m worthless,” Trevor whispered.

“Louder,” the incubus ordered, gesturing with his head to the rest of the monsters. “Tell all of us what you are.”

“I’m worthless,” Trevor said, his voice flat.

He didn’t care anymore. He wanted his sword. He wanted his mother. He wanted safety.

The other demons laughed, shouted agreements. The one in front of him grinned.

“Now there’s an obedient little boy. I guess we’re finally teaching you the respect your father never managed to instill.”

 _Just get it over with,_ Trevor wanted to shout.

“Let’s get some more things straight: You’re pathetic.”

“I’m pathetic.”

“You’re a failure.”

“I’m a failure.”

“You’re a waste of your father’s blood.”

“I’m a waste of my father’s blood.”

“Good boy…”

And really, at that moment, none of those were lies. He had failed his father and his mother alike. These demons would kill him, and his father would awake. He would have no way to perform the final act in his plan. He had failed everyone, and the world would suffer the consequences.

Maybe he deserved to be used this way. What he was suffering was nothing compared to the miseries that Satan would wreak upon the Earth.

The pain continued to wrack his body as the demon behind him reached its climax. He vomited again at the feeling of something warm and slippery filling his insides. The incubus holding his head released it, backed away in disgust.

The leader let out a satisfied sigh, riding out the orgasm for a few more thrusts before releasing Trevor’s hips and pulling away. 

“Now, who would like to go next?”

The two demons holding his arms both clambered to take the leader’s place. That was their mistake.

His limbs were free for just a moment. Trevor took that moment to lunge forward, headbutting the incubus in front of him. It fell to the ground, dazed, and Trevor scrambled to his feet, sprinting to where the Crissaegrim was lying on the floor. 

With rage and hatred guiding his hand, he dispatched the demons easily, screaming abuse at them as he ended their lives as brutally as they had wanted to end his. When it was all over, he was left half-naked and shivering in a pile of corpses, breathing in deep, unnecessary breaths. He noticed the feeling of his body going into shock, and he quickly gathered his cloak and armor before running as fast as he could out of the Forbidden Wing. He needed to get to a safe place.

His heart dropped when he saw his mother waiting in the room he eventually fled to. He tried to slip away unnoticed, but of course, Marie knew he was there right away. Her eyes widened as she saw the state he was in, her jaw slackening.

“Trevor, what – ”

He ran. He couldn’t deal with the shame of his own mother seeing him this way. He found a quiet corner of Bernhard’s Wing and curled up in an alcove, burying his face in his hands and sobbing. His own claws reminded him of the demons’, and he almost wretched again.

“Trevor?”

He cringed, drawing tighter in on himself.

“Mother, please, I’m fine. I just need a moment to be alone and gather myself. Don’t worry about me, please.”

Marie pushed aside the curtain that covered his hiding place. Trevor pulled closer to the wall, as if it could swallow him up and shield him from his mother’s concerned eyes.

“Don’t look at me, mother, please.”

“Trevor…” he felt warm, soft human hands on his own, pulling them away from his face. He didn’t dare to meet his mother’s gaze.

“What happened?”

“I – ”

He stopped. He almost said _I failed you,_ but before the words could pass his lips, the realization hit him. He wasn’t dead. He was right here, and he could still complete his plan.

He hadn’t failed. 

“I must go,” he said, raising his eyes to his mother’s. “Father needs me.”


End file.
